Amistades Divididas - Pasado Presente Futuro
by Hikari no kokoro
Summary: Conti de Destinos Divididos: Ya han pasado 4 años, Fairy Tail creció y seguía siendo el más poderoso y alegre gremio de Fiore, ya cerca de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, cosas extrañas suceden pero nadie le pone importancia acaso tendrán que ver el Pasado, Presente y Futuro para entender la gravedad de todo de lo que asecha? Capitulo 1: Re subido
1. Comienzo

Hola cuanto tiempo! Jeje nooo -esquivando armas nucleares- ya se un año sin hacer nada, soy vaga lo sé, perdón, perdón, este año si pienso continuarlo peeeerdon DDXX

Nero: … vamos al prólogo nuevo

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, porque si así fuera habría algo de ecchi**_

_**Prologo**_

_Existió un pasado_

_Vivimos el presente_

_Y el Futuro nos espera_

_Pensar que cada etapa de esos tiempo sean unidos en uno solo_

_Donde el pasado es tu mejor recuerdo_

_Donde el presente te muestra errores del pasado_

_Y El Futuro donde no hay necesidad de saber que pasara mañana_

_Aun me sorprende que hayan sido los mismos que conocimos al comienzo, aquellos niños que se querían, la menor alegre y explosiva, Hikari._

_Y el mayor que por más seriedad que mostrara siempre tenía sus momentos, aquel que sobreprotegía su hermana y… el único que logro tocar mi corazón._

_Te odio te odio y te seguiré odian Nero, aunque hayas logrado eso solo tu lograras mi odio… _

_Por la culpa tuya y sola tuya todo lo que ame, quise y cuide fue destruido por ti y tu hermana pero la culpa siempre recaerá sobre ti._

_Porque se tuvo que arruinar nuestro futuro y presente_

_Pensar que la culpa, lo tiene Fairy Tail al crear los…_

_**Dragones de piedra**_

- _Los extraños… chicos _**-**con un tono apago en una celda se encontraba aquella muchacha de cabellos dorados que miraba por la única abertura aquella luz lunar, dejando de lado aquella hoja, sigue mirando la luna hasta… caer inconsciente-

O-O

Creo que es menos interesante que antes Xd

Nero: ya estamos preparados no are lo del pasado

No habrá día que subiré el capítulo así q estén al pendiente, se les quiere


	2. Tema para morir y… ¿Dónde están?

-en un bar- nece-necesito braas…

Nero: Ya para no puede tomar mas, además eso ni es Licor es…

DERAME!, quero más teche…

Nero: ¬¬U

No me mireas así, ahora sirvemeee

Nero: no sé cómo te emborrachas con Leche

_**Nero: Fairy Tail no nos pertenece**_

_**Solo los personajes y la historia de poca originalidad… DONDE ESTA MI LECHE!**_

_**O0-0o0-0O**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un pueblo muy hermoso lleno de flores con olor a bebe _(En serio, olor a Bebe!?)_, era tan hermoso que parecía salido de un cuento… ERA hace unos 20 minutos, ahora solo era lo que se puede llamar ruinas, aunque más bien solo eran cenizas de aquellas construcciones.

En una de las pocas construcciones que no fueron del todo destruidos, hay 5 extraños con capas, tal parecía que buscaban algo, notándose bien, en la parte trasera de las capas había cierta imagen, reconocible, esa marca solo le pertenece a… _**Fairy Tail**_.

**.**

_**Capítulo 1: Tema para morir y… ¿Dónde están? **_

**.**

Después de la ida de los pequeños Dragneel Milkovich, ya habían pasado exactamente 4 años de eso, el gremio seguía siendo el mismo, aunque ahora un poco más grande, tras la llegada de unos nuevos Fernandes y Fullbuster a la familia.

La alegría jamás paraba en Fairy Tail, aunque en la parte trasera de ese enorme gremio, cierto persona pensaba cualquier cosa random que le viniera a la mente.

Estela, la Dragón Slayer de luz, yacía sentada en una piedra suspirando con aburrimiento, sacando un espejo de su bolsillo, miraba su reflejo con algo de admiración, ahora más que nunca se podía decir que era la viva imagen de su madre, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, _heredada de su padre_, se levanta para se acerca a la que podría llamar su mejor amiga.

- Aly cuando van a terminar -pero aun con su no tan susurro es ignorada completamente por la de pelo escarlata- Aly… Aly! -lastimosamente seguía siendo ignorada, ya fastidiada vuelve a donde estaba tratando de pensar de nuevo en algo o recordar algo, aunque no puedo pues su mente estaba en blanco.

Sonriendo victoriosamente ante la derrota de Eucliffe, la Fernandes siguió comentando lo que tal parecía una misión, ¿de qué?

- Entonces quien viene, solo serán necesarios 4 ya que conmigo y Estela somos 6 -hablo con firmeza, mirando con una sonrisa como sus amigos estaban en pose de pensar, aprovechando para acercarse a la que acabo de ignorar- En que piensas Estela

- … -sintiéndose igual de ignorada pone una cara triste mientras agarra de los hombros a la rubia y la agita- aahhh, que te pasa!

- me has estado ignorando que quieres que haga Estela -le reclama aunque sin ningún derecho ya que está también la había ignorado-

- Primero tú me ignoras y ahora me pides reclamos, aun me pregunto como soy tu amiga

- Pues siéndolo no?

- … Eres única Aly

- Entonces me dirás que tanto piensas?

- En nada, estoy en blanco jeje

- Mentira segura piensas en Nex o tal vez… -pregunta o más bien afirma, mirando algo divertida a su amiga cosa que esta solo se le quede viendo algo malhumorada al mencionar a Nex, la peli escarlata respira profundamente y continua susurrándole en la oreja suavemente- a Dragneel -omitiendo cierto verbo que era fundamental-

Segundos después la cara de la Dragón Slayer era de un solo tono, un rojo, inconscientemente pensó que se podía cocinar un buen desayuno sobre su cabeza, en ese momento unos recuerdos le venían a la mente rápidamente, al poco tiempo su cabeza comenzó a tener un tono más y más fuerte, la cara de su amiga solo mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha, tal parecía que le encantaba hacerle eso, bueno no del todo ya que una parte de ella tenía unos celos, porque aunque ella misma se negara igual que las demás, le había tenido un cariño muy fuerte a ese chico que ya hace 4 años que no sabe nada.

Pareciendo que había pasado muchos minutos la mini Lucy _(si Mini aunque no es baja)_ reacciona algo brusca, tanto que se sacude tratando de olvidar ciertas cosas y centrase en responderle a su amiga de una forma tranquila y sin mostrar evidencias de nerviosismo… o esa era la idea.

- Que te ha-hace pe-pensar eso! Claro que no pienso en Nero! -sin poder evitar tartamudear miraba hacia otro lado con aun ese fuerte sonrojo muy evidente, pensando que se zafaría de su amiga la vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa algo forzada, sin saber que esta… Ya tenía planeado aquella respuesta inocente-

- Y quien dijo Nero? Yo me refería a Hikari -aun con la sonrisa que se volvió más grande al ver como su amiga se había equivocado y para desgracia de la fula, la mirada de los demás se había centrado en ella-

- Grr has ganado esta Aly -malhumorada se retira Estela rápidamente antes de que se acercaran a preguntar que paso-

- Amm Aly… que le pasa a Estela? Pero si es por las cosas de ustedes que le viene cada mes, no me respondas si? Ustedes las mujeres se convierten en unas bestias.

Un incómodo silencio se provocó ante aquella pregunta y no, no era por Estela claro estaba, aquel peli azul de nombre Gary sin percatase hizo un comentario muy ofensivo, verdadero pero ofensivo al fin al cabo, un tema que ninguna chica quisiera hablar y mucho menos enfrente de un hombre.

Justamente en ese momento 2 chicos que era notable que eran mayores que los demás y más fuertes, lograron escuchar lo que había mencionado su compatriota, esos 2 se les había ido el color, lentamente caminaban de espalda haciendo que no habían escuchado nada, igualmente los demás que se encontraban con el grupito, tal parecía que el único ignorante era aquel chico pero aún no se daba cuenta que se había metido a la boca del lobo o más bien, Lobas.

**.**

**.**

El grupo de 5 extraños ahora se encontraban en un bar algo molesto, claro, si para ti "algo" significa casi matar a toda la clientela, vale no todos pero la gran mayoría, lo bueno o eso parece es… Que el dueño te page todo a cambio de que no hagan más destrucción.

- Rayos, pensé que habíamos llegado al lugar correcto

- Todos pensábamos igual, no te sientas mal si?

- No creen que nos pasamos mucho con aquel pueblo?...

- Sabes que aquel pueblo es una farsa, ellos saben que buscamos "eso"

- Tiene razón, El maestro nos pidió buscar esas cosas aunque nunca confié en aquel hombre, su aura no era agradable

- Eso es verdad, pero es lo único que tenemos, confiar en ese tipo es y creo que será arriesgado

- Pero tampoco podemos decir que no fue un fracaso en especial al obtener esto

Se habían mantenido entre susurros el grupo claro que alejados de los demás, parecía un error humano a veces el tener que conversar en público aun en susurros, pero a veces mantenerse alejado no era buena idea, aun sabiendo que podían estar vigilados.

- Saben, creo que deberíamos volver cuanto antes, si ellos saben que tenemos eso no los quitaran

- No te preocupes tanto, no creo que lo hagan y si lo hicieran, siempre estaremos preparados no?

- Si!

Notándose su confianza, el equipo de parecía de Fairy Tail no se había percatado de una presencia, aunque esta presencia se mantenía alejada había logrado escuchar todo, pagando su cuenta se retira de aquel bar, con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa.

- Esto le encantara a ellos… -dice con una pequeña lacrima a 2 personas con capuchas- no chicos?

- Así que Fairy Tail ya se dio cuenta… Esto será más interesante no, hermana -hablo por la lacrima un chico que llevaba una capucha de color rojo vino-

- Fairy Tail… un buen espectáculo se encontraran…

**.**

**.**

Muchos sentían pena otros solo le decían que se lo merecía pero sus amigos simplemente se aguantaban la risa, nunca antes habían visto a alguien con la cara tan… golpeaba?

Así estaba Gary Fullbuster que a cada rato metía su hinchada cara a un barril lleno de hielo, se arrepentía pero no del todo de haber dicho eso, sentir las miradas asesinas de las chicas o más bien de la mayoría incluso las más viejas, el saber la razón de porque estaba así el chico hizo que el consuelo que hacia su madre al pobre chico se fuera.

Había cosas que ni una madre perdona fácil y en este caso aquel tema de "Ros el amigo rojo que te visita al mes" a Juvia le afectaba y mucho.

- … ¡Yaa, perdón " _no tanto" _por haber dicho eso -dijo o lo que se logró entender del muchacho que había sacado su cara del barril, los golpes habían sido tan fuertes que aunque lo habían golpeado en las mejillas lograron hincharse tanto que ni se le entendía-

- ¡Mmhh! Mentiroso solo lo dices para que te perdonemos -si su hermana gemela o melliza? No me acuerdo ahora, le había leído la mente, cosa que frustro a su hermano, Julia Fullbuster siempre lograba hacer que los problemas de su hermano empeoraran y una clara evidencia fue por lo que dijo- a lo más seguro habrás dicho "Perdón, No Tanto"

- ¡Como lo sabes! -dejándose en peor evidencia una chica de pelo castaño le lanza un barril vacía hacia él, provocando obviamente más dolor y en especial porque al caer el barril da un saltito y golpe la hombría de este- … ¡AAAHHH!

Todos los hombres se acercan a él y con palabras de dolor; ayuda y "consolación", algunos pálidos y otros normales se alejaban poco a poco del adolorido chico que no había recibido ayuda de ninguno es mas en el gremio solo se escuchaba algo que no era nada bonito "!Hijos de mi****, AYUDAA! No podre tener hijos" lamentos clásicos y falso de los hombres.

**.**

No tan lejos de ahí 2 personas en las puntas de unos árboles miraban Magnolia, ante la oscuridad de la luna y las capuchas que tienen, no era poder ver los rostros pero si era posible notarse que eran un hombre y una mujer quienes venían y de la nada desaparecían de aquella copa de árbol dejando un simple rastros de hojas que volaban con el viento.

**.**

**.**

_**O0-0o0-0O**_

Bien espero que les haya gustado

Nero: les dijimos que esta vez sí cumpliríamos

Solo les aclarare algo porque sé que lo pensaran de una vez, esas 2 personas pueden o no pueden ser Hikari y Nero

Nero: pero para ser sinceros, no creemos que caigan de una vez que son ellos, pues este fic será más largo que el otro

Aahh verdad para los que an leído _**Coma**_ estoy avanzando a paso lento

Si no han visto _**Coma**_ espero que lo vean, en serio díganme ósea dejen un Reviews en ese Fic

Nero: y obvio que en este

Por ultimo si notaste que cambia algo mi escritura… solo fue suerte te aseguro que después será raro xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo quise reparar unos errores.

_**Reviews?**_


	3. ¿Entrelazado?

Toy de vuelta! Al fin tengo vacaciones! Al fin tengo tiempo para mí así que

Aquí el conti de hace un mes!

**_Fairy Tail no pertenece_**

**_Solo los personajes y la historia de poca originalidad_**

**_O0-0o0-0O_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Cuenta una leyenda que había sangre que uno veía en las calles, las paredes o más bien en cada parte de aquel lúgubre lugar, no había ni una parte que no estuviera mancha de sangre, sangre de magos que pelearon ferozmente contra aquel demonio vil sin corazón, dominado por la sed de sangre y la oscuridad. _

_Aquella persona fue la única persona que logro lastimar a aquel dragón oscuro, considerado el dragón apocalíptico… Acnologia, aquella persona logro incluso hacer que aquel dragón le hiciera caso, muchos pensaron que era el mismo Zeref pero, nadie supo quién era, la duda de que era Zeref o un ser con el mismo poder quedo como una leyenda._

_Pensar que este lugar haya sido en algún momento el reino, es poco creíble pero así es._

_Fiore uno de los reinos más grandes había caído ante las manos de él, solo el derrotó a 3 gremios, sin siquiera usar toda su fuerza._

_El mismo que logro controlar al dragón pudo destruir todo el reino, comenzó a gobernar y destruir lo que quedaba._

_Pero no todo era tristeza, se dice que 5 magos representados por __**El estelar, el curandero, la hermana, la salvaje y su líder el dragón,**__ pelearon contra él, muchos dijeron que morirían apenas se acercaran pero aun así enseguida una batalla de poder se desato, durando una semana entra sin descanso, la increíble resistencia de esos 5 magos logrando por fin matar al ser que tantas desgracias y muertes trajo._

_Muchos creyeron que la tranquilidad llegaría pero, ante todo el mundo las últimas palabras del monstro fueron __**"Me vengare, rencarnare en su líder, cuando ustedes se vuelvan a encontrar desatare mi furia de nuevo y esta vez nadie me detendrá volveré más fuerte ni siquiera el corazón más puro podrá contra mi oscuridad"**__ después de eso, como polvo el desaparece, pero aun así, ante aquellas palabras, pocos prestaron atención solo los mismos magos, a escondidas prometieron que al terminar de ayudar a reconstruir todo lo que pudieran se tendrían que separar, porque si era cierto, la felicidad que podría tener el nuevo Fiore se derrumbaría apenas el saldría._

_**.**_

- Eso es todo mis pequeños, ahora a dormir –decía una viejita con un libro tan viejo como ella, que cerraba con cuidado teniendo las miradas fijas de sus nietos-

- No se vale abuelitaa es un cuento muy corto, no dice casi nada –le decía uno de los niños levantándose de la cama- quiero saber más, puede que yo sea uno de los elegidos, tal vez el salvaje!

- No yo seré el salvaje o si no sería el curandero –decía el otro niño también levantándose y saltando a la cama de su hermano- seremos los magos más fuertes! Así que abuelaaa cuenta más.

- Lo siento mis traviesos pero esto es lo único que hay, esta leyenda es muy vieja poco se sabe, además es una leyenda no es cien por ciento seguro que paso, ahora a dormir.

- Siii abuelitaa

**.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Entrelazado?

**.**

Aquel bosque era demasiado… llamativo por así decirlo, pero no por nada se llama "El bosque Arcoíris" pero ignorando eso, cierto grupo de magos se encontraban atravesando el bosque tan colorido.

Para la mayoría eran demasiados colores, para otras que en realidad eran dos las que le gustaba, claro si eres fan del arcoíris era obvio el fanatismo. Empeorando el caso la extensa y espesa vegetación hacia algo difícil lo que buscaban un _calculus fungus_ pero que es mejor que tener 2 dragón Slayer a busca un hongo de nombre raro.

- Nada Estela, Marian –pregunta una peli castaña de nombre Sasha ya cansada de caminar tanto-

- No se puede, este lugar tiene demasiados olores –responde Estela, sentada en una roca también cansada- Llevamos 3 horas buscando el estúpido hongo y nada, en serio era aquí?

- No hay ninguna duda, solo se puede encontrar en el bosque arcoíris, pero demonios no dijeron que sería tan difícil –molesta habla la Fernándes arrugando la hoja de la misión.-

- Las chicas son tan flojas, mientras ustedes están descansando nosotros los hombres lo encontraremos –con arrogancia habla Gary olvidando lo que había pasado hace unos días-

- Cállate o te volveré a golpear –le responde amenazante la rubia ignorando la mirada del Alquimista- Solo espero irme de aquí rápido, tanto color da asco.

Y así fue, ya siendo de noche los Dragón Slayer siendo literalmente arrastrados por sus compañeros que e igual estaban cansados, pero aun así se encontraban alegre de no marearse en los trenes.

El actual Fairy Tail se encontraba donde desde un principio fue, el gremio **Twilight Ogre** tras perder tantas veces (y ser obligado por Laxus) tragándose su orgullo al fin, habían aceptados darle su terreno, por lo que para la alegría de todos no tenían que subir aquella loma, cerro o como rayos sea.

Al llegar se notaba el mismo gremio de siempre, los más fuertes, violentos pero que son una sola familia, Fairy Tail, todo era una fiesta, el grupo de muchachos se dispersó cada uno donde sus padres o simplemente a comer algo, era claro la alegría que tenían, hasta que un grito hace a todos mirar hacia una sola dirección.

- Maestro!/Laxus-sama –gritaron los del gremio al ver su actual maestro-

- Escuchen todos, como saben ya falta un mes para los Juegos Mágicos y este año como otros seremos los primeros! –ante su declaración, un grito de apoyo hicieron todo los del gremio, muchos emocionados otros con ganas de participar- y junto con varios del gremio hemos decidido que este año le pertenecerá a los muchachos demostrarnos lo buenos que son.

- Por eso hemos decido que los que posiblemente participen sean los hijo de las familias más fuertes, no diremos quienes serán porque faltan 2 días les aremos unas pruebas –decía con firmeza Mirajane- así que chicos entrenen todo lo que puedan!

Sin más nada que decir la fiesta, peleas y los barriles voladores que se encontraban en aquel lugar volvió, todo era normal, la gente que se encontraba afuera solo sonreían, los más viejos recordando el tiempo cuando aquel gremio alzó la gloria tras varios años de humillación, era sorprendente como el tiempo pasaba y que todo estuviera en paz…

**.**

Casi al otro extremo, llegando a la frontera de Fiore, se encuentra un castillo muy lúgubre, cada esquina de aquel lugar había una persona escondida entre las oscuridades de aquella noche, el único sonido era el de los búhos que con su oído buscaban las presas que caerían y el sonar de unos gritos claramente pertenecientes a seres humanos, esos gritos se escuchaba era en parte trasera de aquel castillo, ante la noche no era notable la bandera que se encontraba al frente.

Cuerpos quemados, algunos vivos otros claramente muertos, se hallaban alrededor de un muchacho que al llevar puesta una capucha no se podía el rostro ni el cabello, se encontraba agarrando desde el cuello a un hombre que se podía decir tiene el doble de peso de este, era lentamente quemado por unas llamas color azules que salían de las manos del desconocido que sin inmutarse ante el grito del hombre siguió crean llamas hasta que el cuerpo fue consumido por estas.

- Bravo, tu poder esta aumentando cada vez más, mi niño –de entre la oscuridad sale un hombre que aplaudiendo se hacer esquivando los cuerpos carbonizados- pero deberías controlarte más, me dejaras sin miembros.

- Todos aquí son débiles, nadie puede soportar mis llamas –le responde el muchacho tirando el cuerpo sin vida, mientras se sacude las manos volviendo a crear aquellas llamas azules- que tal si el maestro practica conmigo?

- No gracias, no quiero hacerte daño, eres uno de mis miembros elite además eres el segundo más fuerte deberías dejar de entrenar –con calma le habla el que parece ser el maestro de aquel gremio- ya pronto serán los Juegos Mágicos y esta será nuestra primera vez, así que debemos mostrarles lo fuerte que puede ser este "pequeño" gremio.

- Sabes que solo acepte por mi…

- Si, si solo por tu bien y hacerte más fuerte, pues como siempre _Fairy Tail_ estará participando, con ellos podrás divertirte mucho –su tono de vos era arrogante e intimidante pero aquel hombre mostraba un sonrisa sarcástica al ver a su "niño" apretar las manos- este año será muy divertido.

- Maestro, donde se encuentra ella –pregunta el mago menor, sentándose tranquilamente en el pasto mirando la luna-

- Esta en una misión clase S con Maximus y Darubia, estará de regreso en 2 días –le responde el maestro divertido también mirando la luna- no te preocupes por ella, es tan fuerte como tú.

- Jamás dije que me preocupara, solo espero que se haga más fuerte.

- No niegues lo que es verdad, al final de cuentas, es la única persona con la que sonríes, aun sea un poco.

- Imbécil.

La brisa fría de la noche llevándose consigo los gritos y las hojas caídas de los árboles son llevados a un lugar donde pueden ser escuchado, una relajante noche, una noche que en todo Fiore disfrutara, lástima que en un futuro… _ya no sea igual_.

**.**

Año XXX

**.**

_- Te maldigo, te maldigo desgraciado –entre lágrimas estaba aquella rubia con los brazos y piernas encadenadas-_

_- En serio me maldices Estela? Porque si yo te amo –le habla un hombre de cabellos negros que con suavidad le agarraba el mentón a la rubia- a mi me duele tener aquí, pero no quiero que te vayas jamás, además tú también me amas._

_- Tú no me amas, destruiste todo lo que quería y yo ame a tu yo del pasado no a este monstruo que eres ahora_

_- Pues que lastima porque jamás regresara, ha muerto para nacer este yo, alguien sumamente poderoso, ni siquiera mi abuelo pudo contra mi… porque no me aceptas Estela._

_- Porque ahora tu corazón solo ahí __**tristeza**__._

**.**

**.**

**_O0-0o0-0O_**

Ya se perdón por tardar, no tenía inspiración ni tiempo. Pero aquí esta

El sábado sin falta estará _**Coma**_ para él lo lee.

_**No merezco preguntar pero**_

**_Reviews?_**


	4. ¿Crime Sorcière?

Te maldigo pereza!

Nero: Perdón la falta de inspiración también afecto.

Y la escuela!

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**_

_**O0-o-o-o-o-0o0-o-o-o-o-0O**_

**.**

_**.**_

_Es duro cuidar tu presente_

_No sabes que te espera tu futuro_

_Deseas cambiar cosas del pasado_

_Sonríes por cada momento donde de tu pasado pero lo quieres cambiar_

_Quieres tener un excelente futuro pero no te esfuerzas para que pase_

_Adoras o detestas tu presente donde siempre tendrá el agradecimiento o tendrá la culpa el pasado._

_Anhelas un futuro diferente. _

_Anhelas… tu vida perfecta._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo 3: ¿Crime Sorcière?

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Donde demonios se encuentra! -aquel grito de cierto muchacho se pudo escuchar en un bosque logran espantar a las pobres aves que se encontraban cerca tranquilas sin fastidiar a nadie- Es un maldito.

Ni siquiera pasando un segundo se escucha un fuerte estruendo y lo que parecía la caída de un árbol.

- Ya cállate que tú eres el maldito -la vos era obviamente la de una mujer de una notable caballera grisesca, su brazo se veía levemente roja tal parecía que era la que provocó el estruendo- Ahora donde esta ese gato.

- Shiro porque me golpeas tan fuerte -con los ojos en espiral se encontraba el que no hace mucho había gritado- mi cabeza.

La paciencia de la chica comenzó a llegar a su límite por el "llanto" de su compañero, mientras apretaba con fuerza tus manos tratando no asesinarlo, otro estruendo resuena haciendo que ambas personas se pusieran en alerta. Pero lo que no esperaban eran que del cielo callera otra muchacha que mostraba una gran sonrisa, montada a un puma de un curioso color Zafiro y lo más curioso con unas grandes alas que le gruñía al único hombre presente, este del susto no por el puma si no por la repentina llegada, se había… manchado para no tener que decir otra palabra, un poco ante la mirada de ambas chicas que solo trataban de aguantar la risa.

- Bien por lo que deduzco tampoco han encontrado al gato o me equivoco -habla la recién llegada bajando de su amigo mientras le acaricia la cabeza, lo cual hace que el gigantesco felino comenzara a ronronear, su vista se fijó en la chica llamada Shiro que solo asiente con la cabeza, apunto de ver al acompañante de esta, se percata de algo- wo, wo, wo el aun no a llegada?

- Claro que no, él es más dedicado en buscar una pequeña criatura como un gato que los 3 juntos, no Alfred? -el mencionado solo se estremeció mirando fijamente a la chica- … eres un idiota, habla demonios!

-El grito fue suficiente doloroso para este ya que Shiro le grito en la oreja, que solo se puso en pose al estilo general- si señora, no hay nadie más capacitado que el para encontrarlo, señora! -

- pero viendo la hora ya debió encontrarlo… A no ser que… -sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y sin más se monta a su amigo felino- debe estar en problemas, vamos Alfred, Shiro tal vez no es un simple gato, a lo más seguro el que pidió la misión no fue del todo sincero.

- Que poca confianza en la familia -la de pelo grisesco mirando algo molesta a la dueña del puma aunque esta se lo devuelve con una gran sonrisa- eres una loca lo sabes -suspirando algo intranquila también se sube al felino, notando que faltaba la presciencia de alguien- Alfred sube ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Su-Subirme? A eso -entre aterrado o súper aterrado se encontraba el castaño que después de unos segundos se arrepintió de sus palabras- Shiro Shiro! Has que pare.

Para ser exacta el único hombre, Alfred que había insultado "levemente" a la felina actualmente se encontraba literalmente arrastrado por la puma de nombre Zafiro que la evidente alegría que sentía ante lo que hacía, mostraba su gran… odio al chico. La dueña de esta ignorando por completo los gritos del castaño miraba para varios lados tratando de ver o al más escuchar algo que la guiara, por otra parte Shiro que se agarraba con fuerza de su amiga también ignorando al pobre Alfred pues esta tiene un miedo, ir a alta velocidad enzima de un felino, un miedo raro pero real.

- Zafiro vamos más rápido -en tono de preocupación hablo la chica ante la mirada de pánico por parte de su amiga- no tengas miedo Shiro solo será

- Aahh va muy rápido -su grito de pánico dejo aturdida o eso aparento el pobre animal que sin más frena en seco en mal momento-

- eh?... Zafiro!

Las tres personas que eran llevados salieron disparados justamente a un barranco no muy alto que por suerte tenía un rio lo cual evito un accidente pero eso no ayudaba ante el enojo de Shiro al puma que desde la parte de arriba se notaba lo asustada que estaba junto a los otros dos que se abrazaban con temor, pues sabían de lo que era capaz ese chica que ahora emitía un aura asesina, no era sorprender porque su hermoso cabello ahora mojado se encontraba.

A pocos segundos de haber maltrato animal, Zafiro junto a su dueña comienza a mirar hacia varios lados, atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros que antes de poder reaccionar notan como mascota y dueña iban corriendo adentrándose al bosque, por lo que a pocos segundos comienzan a seguirles es paso o eso trataban, cuando al fin los alcanzan lo que ven por alguna razón no les sorprendía.

Lo que ven era un prado lleno de flores, un puma jugando con una mariposa, una chica recostada debajo de un árbol cercano y un chico jugando con una quimera de 3 metros a lo lejos, si nada sorprendente, espera… Quimera?

- ¡Una Quimera! -se puede jurar que los que gritaron fueron dos chicas muy asustadas, claro si es ambas fueran mujer- de 3 metros!

- Chicos podrían por favor no hacer ruido asustan a Misi -la voz proveniente del muchacho era un tono entre serio y pero algo relajado, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de león de la quimera les da mirada fría a los que acabaron de interrumpir- además me molesta que griten.

- Perdón Ne…

- No continúen -el muchacho que sentado estaba ahora levantado esta y con gran sonrisa dice- bien terminamos la misión, regresemos al gremio les parece?

- Espera no era un gato que tenemos que atrapar?

- y que crees que es el?

- … Quiero matar al dueño de la misión!

El grito que pego provoco que todos los presentes tuvieran que taparse los oídos, odiaban en parte la magia de su amiga pero que se podía hacer, al terminar su grito y descargar su enojo Shiro, con una gran sonrisa, acaricia a la quimera de nombre Misi provocando en todos una leve sonrisa, al menos no era mala con los animales.

Pero sin darse cuenta, a lo lejos entre los arbustos más bien, cierto brillo reflejado en la lentilla de una cámara, se encontraba lo que tal parecía era un paparazzi, su sonrisa divertida no se podía quitar ante lo que veía y con las fotos que ha conseguido mucho menos, pues era raro conseguir tomarle fotos a los miembros de este gremio.

_**.**_

_**.**_

En un desierto, donde casi nadie se atrevería a pasar o vivir, entre una tormenta de arena la notable figura de una persona entre la gran tormenta era sorpréndete, ante la vestimenta que llevaba no se podía deducir si era hombre o mujer pero el curioso color de su cabello era indudablemente hermoso, aun cuando la tormenta era fuerte esta persona seguía su camino como si nada pero en un momento dice algo en voz alta.

- No puedo creer que esto sea más cálido… la vida siempre será un juego del tiempo -decía mientras miraba lo que parecía una pulsera- cuanto te extraño.

Idéntico a su misteriosa aparición, igualmente desaparece entre la tormenta sin dejar rastro y sin saberse dónde se dirige esta persona, al menos lo único notable fue su cabello de aquel interesante color, tan brillante.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Días después en la ciudad de nombre Magnolia todo era fiesta pues finalmente solo faltaba un día para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en el centro de la cuidad ósea la catedral 5 muchachos y muchachas se encontraban sonriendo y saludando a todos, estos eran los elegidos para ganar para mostrar quienes son los fuerte y por sobre todo que Fairy Tail es el más poderoso de los gremios.

- Sorpréndete lo que vemos he aquí a los más poderosos de Fairy Tail, la nueva generación podrá seguir con el record de los juegos o perderá ante su enemigo Sabertooth, Cool -el grito de loco proveniente de aquel rubio aún seguía siendo molestoso pero a nadie le importa todos se fijaban en las estrellas del momento-

- Padre podría no gritar siempre y presentar a los magos? -habla otro rubio de apenas 12 años y siendo obvio que es hijo Jason el reportero- … bien, sin más he aquí a los elegidos por Fairy Tail.

- Cool!

- Si muy cool padre, de primero tenemos a Aly Scarlet… -un grito de alabanza resonó en todo el lugar, interrumpiéndolo-

- Voy a demostrar que Fairy Tail sigue siendo el campeón! -el grito de la peli escarlata provoca otro grito de parte de toda la ciudad-

- No se podía esperar menos de la hija de Erza, continuamos con Gary Fullbuster que -siendo interrumpido de nuevo pero esta vez fue por un solo grito-

- Gary-kun recuerda tus calzoncillos de Goku! -no muy lejos un color azul claro o celeste era notable entre la multitud muestran a una Juvia que alzaba unos calzoncillos de Goku, tal como dijo…-

- Mamá! No enfrente de todos -el mencionado esta tan avergonzado que jurarían todos que era idéntico al color de pelo de la Scarlet-

- Bien… eso fue raro, continuando am… esta es Marian -con poco interés solo menciona el nombre pero tras eso recibe en la cara un puñetazo de hierro dejándolo inconsciente- ehh…

- Maldito… Marian Redfox presente -con una gran sonrisa habla haciendo que gran parte de los hombres gritaran a la peli azul que por cierto usaba un vestido-

- Cool! Es mi turno cool, viene oh, Siegrain Scarlet! Cool

- Todos verán que Magnolia tiene el mejor gremio! -el peliazul con una leve sonrisa provoca aun así un grito casi de guerra en todos- por Fairy Tail!

- Cool, cool, cool! Todos son tan cool, pero la más cool es Estela Eucliffe

- Ganaremos este año, el siguiente y todos los demás, Fairy Tail siempre, por siempre Fairy Tail!

Todos, el pueblo entero y los del gremio en un grito lleno de euforia y, alegría resuena por todas partes, no se podía esperar menos, tras las presentaciones todos hacían una fiesta, pues curiosamente los elegidos eran hijos de quienes hace años hicieron surgir de nuevo a Fairy Tail.

En el mismo gremio, todo era un solo desorden muchos estaban en el suelo inconscientes, otros se peleaban destruyendo en parte el gremio, pero cierto grupo estaban festejando con "tranquilidad" ante la mirada atenta de sus madres.

- No se vale porque Gary va entrar a los juegos y yo no -su cabello azulado largo y ondulado se movía con violencia ante la molestia de la chica- yo también merezco entrar yo soy la mayor y soy mucho más fuerte que el tonto de mi hermano! -esta tan bien es la melliza de Gary, Julieta-

- Juvia lo lamenta mucho Julieta pero Gray-sama dijo que Julieta no debía participar

- Aja entonces porque Marian si puede! Y con vestido -la mencionada que comía tranquilamente deja los cubiertos suavemente y con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa hizo callar a la peli azul- perdón…

- Esta bien… dejando eso, ya sabemos que pasaremos a las finales pero quien creen que entre este año? -todas las miradas se dirigieron a la peli escarlata junto a su madre- gracias a Gary sabemos que Lamia Scale viene más fuerte que nunca cosa que será interesante.

- Aly, gracias a Mily este año Mermaid Heels viene incluida la hija de Kagura, Sakura y eso vendría siendo un problema… -tomándola la palabra con una voz seria, el hijo mayor de los Fernandes que aunque hablaba serio se notaba un nerviosismo demasiado notable, logra continuar en un susurro- bueno para mí, no me gustaría luchar contra mi novia.

Lo trataba de ser un susurro fue escuchado claramente por dos chicas que por sus habilidades de Dragón Slayer, miran con asombro al mayor del grupo que al darse cuenta de las miradas traga con fuerza pues era obvio que olvido el gran oído que tenían las amigas de su hermana, pero por ahora se arrepentirá de no haberlo pensado en vez de decirlo.

- Sakura-nee va a participar… Chicos tenemos que tomarnos en serio este año

- pensaba que ya lo tomaban en serio

- Niños escuchen, hay algo que me preocupa, pónganme atención demonios! -la voz autoritaria de Levy que rara vez usa logra llamar la atención de todos que se encontraban algo, asustados en especial su hija- como sabemos _Sorcerer Magazine_ sale cada miércoles no?... por alguna razón publicaron uno especialmente para un gremio aunque en la portada no dice el nombre y aun no lo he terminado de leer.

- No entiendo, que te preocupa Levy-chan -habla su mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia- pueden hablar de cualquier gremio y hacer un especial si quieren.

- Lean la información y vean las fotos si?

En pocos segundos todo el grupo comienza hacer lo que les dijo Levy, cada vez que pasaban las paginas comenzaban a asombrarse más y más, para las mayores les parecía una exageración o simplemente mentiras de parte de la editorial para hacer grande a un gremio pero para los menos una sensación de alegría y desesperación se apodero de ellos, si este gremio entraba a los Juegos, tal vez experimenten la sensación que solo una vez sus padres mencionaron.

_**.**_

_Este gremio aún se desconoce su ubicación exacta, pero según el Consejo Mágico el gremio es real y por así decirlo, es considerado por ellos uno de los más poderosos._

_Nosotros mismos podemos afirmar eso, varios de nuestros reporteros han arriesgado sus vidas al seguir o tratar de reconocer algunos magos, hasta ahora hemos descubierto que no es muy grande pero que son poderosos, lo son, en especial cierto equipo que hasta mismo Consejo los llama, __Los Caballeros__, porque según ellos el maestro de ese gremio los considera los más fuertes._

_Teníamos que comprobar que tan cierto era lo que decían, así que enviamos a uno de los mejores reportaros que por mera casualidad los encuentra, se preguntan como los reconoció ¿cierto? Una pista nos el Consejo que fue "Siempre son cuatros junto a un puma pero lo destacable es que dos usan siempre capaz siendo incapaz de verles la cara, siguiendo esa pista nuestro periodista comprobó totalmente la fuerza de este grupo, en especial de los dos misteriosos, lastimosamente no pudo conseguir una foto de estos ya que lo atraparon, pero consiguió algo mejor, una fotos de todos aunque los principales, como siempre, tapados._

La curiosidad de todos exploto pues la siguiente página era la última de la revista, con algo de lentitud Estela, que es la que tiene la revista, pasa la página completamente para ver una chica de pelo gris sonriendo junto a un gran puma, a lado de esta un muchacho sonriendo levemente pues se notaba en la sonrisa el nerviosismo y por ultimo las dos personas de fondo que no dejaban para nada, solo se notaba que uno era hombre y la otra mujer, por otra parte en la parte de arriba de la foto tiene el nombre del gremio que es.

- _**Crime Sorcière**_? Pensé que llevaría un mejor nombre no? jajaja

Dijeron todos los muchachos a la vez con una leve sonrisa pues el nombre les provocaba gracia, pero estos distraídos por el nombre no notaron que los mayores no dejaban de mirar la foto en específico el nombre, pues estaban seguros que él lo había cerrado tras unirse a Fairy Tail, entonces porque diablos había un gremio con el mismo nombre y sobre todo, la misma marca. Aunque hubo un momento de silencio en ese grupo la voz de alguien los trae a la realidad, siendo justamente esta persona que iban a buscar.

- Jellal, amor me puedes explicar algo -la voz tenebrosa de Erza dejo en piedra al nombrado, su esposo que no sabía que estaba pasando-

- Que co-cosa Erza?

Su reacción fue idéntica a los de sus amigos, pues él había jurado que su anterior gremio fue cerrado tras la desaparición de Meredy y Ultear, entonces… este gremio no es de Jellar Fernandes? Quien es el maestro de este gremio que nunca se había mencionado hasta, ahora.

Aunque los adolescentes ignoraban a sus padres, una persona de cabellera rubia miraba con atención la foto, había algo que le incomodaba aunque ni ella misma estaba segura porque.

**.**

**.**

**O0-o-o-o-o-0o0-o-o-o-o-0O**

O Dios mío al fin lo continúe!

Lamento la demora pero la escuela, la maldita escuela no me deja!

A que no esperaban lo que vino e.e ósea con el nombre si… pero no esperaban 4 personajes de dudosa procedencia no?

Jajaja ñe adiós.

Ah espera Aviso que si cumpliré ¬¬

Mañana llorare como lo hice en el manga… drabble (posible) de Ultear

Ahora si…

No merezco preguntar pero

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
